Meant to Be
by Imogen Wade
Summary: The true love story of Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and such. **

**A/N: Woah, I'm writing a non-explicit Dramione story. Juuust to prove how awesome they are for each other. **

SMACK!

Draco widened his eyes. He looked up to find Hermione with her hand raised to smack him across the face again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"

Ron was feebly trying to hold her back, but neither him or Harry could help but smile. Their grins fell quickly as Hermione reached for her wand.

"C'mon." was all Draco could muster beneath his fear. Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed a side of Malfoy and they bolted.

Once out of sight, all of them looked around a tree to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione marching straight for Hagrid's hut.

Draco rubbed his cheek where Hermione had hit him.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Crabbe's stupid face furrowed into a frown.

"I'm alright, Crabbe. Shut up. Like that _Mudblood_ could hurt me."

"I was just asking. She hit you pretty hard."

"I said to shut up, Crabbe!" Malfoy spat.

Inside, though, he noted the power. She had, in fact, scared the wits out of him. She had had him backed into a corner and could have hexed him, cursed him, even killed him faster than he could register. Even with a slap, he registered her power.

Secretly, he loved it.

What could he do with that kind of a witch in his group? There would not be a soul that would not fear him. She had the brains he needed.

He had muscle with Crabbe and Goyle, but they were about as useful as a blindfold in a duel when it came to magic. He was the malice, almost the poster child of his evil.

Though he would never voice it, he would love it if Hermione were in their little gang.

He pushed the thought aside, thinking, _The day that Mudblood makes herself a part of my life that isn't annoying is probably going to be the day Potter defeats the Dark Lord._


	2. Chapter 2

_The stupid Gryffindors get everything! _Thought Malfoy angrily as he marched from the changing rooms after the Quidditch match. _First Granger lands a slap on my cheek and then she bloody well about curses me, then the Gryffindors win the stupid Quidditch cup. I could kill Potter._

He looked over his shoulder, for there had been a loud ruckus behind him. He spat at the ground in front of the large crowd of Gryffindors that were running and screaming before him, with Harry hoisted on their shoulders.

"Bloody Potter. Hope he falls off their shoulders and breaks his neck." he said to what seemed to be the grass. Looking up again to see the crowd of ecstatic Gryffindors, he saw Hermione holding Harry's hand and skipping alongside Ron, who had Harry on his shoulder beside Dean.

_Why are they always so hideously happy?_ Draco scowled.

That night at dinner, he could barely eat for the anger rising up inside of him. At that moment, he would do anything to hex Potter without being punished.

"Draco, you haven't eaten much of anything!" Pansy Parkinson leaned close to him and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled back at her angrily.

"Oh Draco, they won, get over it." Zabini glared down his long nose at Malfoy, who glared back.

"That's not what's bothering me!" he spat back.

"Oh, then it must be that that Mudblood touched you, eh? I would have still been in the bathroom washing my face, were I you." He smiled slyly before Draco stood and marched out of the Great Hall.

"Draco!" Pansy was running after him. Again.

"Parkinson! For once, leave me bloody well alone!"

Dumbstruck, Pansy stopped midst ride and froze.

"Dr-"

"Don't 'Draco' me! I want left alone!"

He thought he heard the sound of sobbing as he marched off.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron mumbled in between mouthfuls.

"Ron, don't chew with your mouth full!" Ginny elbowed her brother in his side, causing him to jump and half choke on the mixture of biscuit and turkey he was munching on.

Harry and Hermione giggled a little.

"And there's why!" Ginny smiled to herself and began to work on her own food.

"But really, though, I wonder why Malfoy is so… I don't know… doom and gloom." Ron's eyebrows came together.

"He's probably just angry about the match today." Hermione smiled a little to herself as she began to butter a biscuit.

"Yeah, because Harry sent him home with his tail in between his legs!" Ron all but shouted as he reached across the table to clap Harry on his shoulder.

"That catch was spectacular, Harry. You should be very proud of yourself." Hermione smiled broader.

"Thanks, guys. I feel like I could do anything. Lupin will be blown away at my next Patronus!" He smiled into his food as he bit off a piece of pudding.

"I'm sure he will! Blimey, Harry, you already can do anything." Ron said almost with a scorn.

"Oh Ron, must you be so jealous?" Hermione glared at him. "I really need to get to the library. I have a test tomorrow."

"What subject? We don't have any tests tomorrow!" Ron looked terribly frightened.

"You aren't taking Ancient Runes!" she marched away.

"Do you still have any idea how she does it?" Ron asked Harry.

"No idea. She's Hermione, though. Do we really need an explanation?" Harry slid a little towards where Hermione once was sitting just to give himself more elbow room.

Hermione's hand was in her bag, reaching for something, when SMACK!

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"Look where you're- Granger!"

Hermione had smacked her head right against Malfoy's.

"You could at least apologize. You weren't watching, either." Hermione stood and began gathering the things she had spilled all over the floor.

"If I apologize, will you not tell anyone you managed to touch me again?" Malfoy sneered down at her.

"Yes, that will do."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Mudblood." he began to saunter away.

"That hardly counts!" She grabbed onto his robes and whipped him around.

"How dare you touch me!" He began to dust off the elbow of his robe.

"I will touch you all I want if you don't properly apologize to me for not only hurting me but being so terribly rude!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Granger, I am sorry for being rude and knocking you to the floor." He looked down at his feet.

"Thank you. I am also sorry for running into you."

"Thank you." Draco said without thinking.

Hermione was stunned.

"Unbelievable! You do possess manners!" she laughed a little.

"Just because I hate you and your friends doesn't mean I don't know how to kiss up to people." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now why would you ever want to kiss up to me?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Probably because you could easily kill me if you bloody well wanted!" Draco looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're powerful and quick, Granger. I'd be a fool to ignore that."

"Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

Hermione turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Hermione turned on her heels.

"What more could you want, Draco?" She folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"You dropped your stupid- Is this a Time-Turner?" His eyes grew wide. "This is how you're getting to classes!"

"Don't tell a soul, Malfoy! You know they're strictly forbidden for the use of anyone else except the person the Ministry grants them to! Everyone will want it!"

He started to close his hand around the Time-Turner and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"I could turn you in if you hex me, Granger."

"Do you really want to risk that? Hand it over now."

He held one hand up as he slowly walked towards her, opposite hand outstretched.

She snatched it from him with her free hand, and when their skin touched, what felt like a bolt of lightening shot through them both.

Their eyes met in bewilderment, and Hermione shook her head.

"You don't tell, I don't tell." was all she said before the turned the corner and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione spent her time in the library only half- studying. To be perfectly honest, she didn't really need to study. She read through her Ancient Runes textbook at least five times, really only needing to once. She was a sponge and the world of knowledge was the water she absorbed. So, as she read through the chapters again, she had many thoughts running through her head.

The first of which was the throbbing in her lip. The past few days had been a bit rough, considering her and Harry and Ron had saved Sirius and Buckbeak, discovered that Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf (she had known for a while now), and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and on the loose.

Also, she was extremely confused about really what the devil was wrong with Draco Malfoy. He had actually apologized to a mudblood.

She would never hold it against him, really, nor would she say a thing to Harry or Ron. The two of them would never shut up about it. Harry would be obsessed over it and would tire Ron and Hermione with it, and Ron would just go along with it.

She shook him from her mind as it began to drift over the spark she felt when she touched his palm as she snatched back her Time- Turner.

_Runes, Hermione, Runes, _She commanded herself. After a while, her mind drifted again. She closed her book and gave up, deciding to go back to the Common Room, where she found Harry and Ron cramming for their Divinations final, looking frazzled.

"Ah, Hermione!" Ron sighed, pushing his stack of parchments in her directions and smiling at her.

"Ronald, if it has slipped your mind, you will remember I am no longer in Divinations."

"Blimey, Harry, we're sure to fail this one." Ron mumbled pathetically.

"We both knew that from the start, Ron." Harry ran his fingers through his black tangles and laid his face down on the table.

"I can help you with other subjects." Hermione offered.

"Potions it is, then." Ron and Harry shuffled tiredly through their parchments.

Hermione went numb as she helped the two boys study. She focused on only that, considering their latest "mystery" was unfolded. She found herself sort of unhappy. She loved Harry and Ron, but she found herself mildly annoyed at their dependence upon her sometimes, especially around exam periods. She felt herself beyond these simple classes, besides Runes, which totally fascinated her.

So maybe this is why she had been so shaken by the shock between her and Draco. It's not like Ron and Harry ever asked her about much that was going on _personally_ and it wasn't like she expected them to. They were boys. Personal wasn't really their thing, and she was kind of okay with that.

She found herself totally okay with wondering about him, then, because she knew she would not be asked.

Why did she feel a spark in her hand? Why did it feel like lightening when his skin met hers? She noted his ice-blue eyes staring into her hazel and shook her head.

_You're ridiculous, Hermione_ she mentally noted. _It's _Draco Malfoy_. Not realistic._

But little did she know, Draco Malfoy was thinking of the exact same thing.


End file.
